


ARRASTRAME AL INFIERNO

by HimitsuAkira0412



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Demonios - Freeform, Family Drama, Fantasia, Lemon, M/M, Violence, akafuri - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Summary: Oh, vamos mi pequeño ¿Quién ha congelado tu corazón? Te he observado todo este tiempo. Ya no quieres, ni sonríes con la intensidad de antes, tu brillante sonrisa se apagó y tu corazón se ha quebrado tanto ¿Que ya no sientes? Vamos deja que este príncipe de la mentira alivie tu dolor.¿Quieres que me quedé? Me quedaré el tiempo que me necesites, úsame a tu antojo y menester mi pequeño, pero nada es gratis, pediré tu cuerpo a cambio, a cambio quiero que dejes que la lujuria y el placer tomen lugar en tu ser y en tu mente, ese es el trato, te daré lo que necesites, amor, comprensión, el cariño que todos te han negado.Oh, mi pequeño niño ¿Porque lloras, tanto has anhelado oír eso y nadie te lo ha dicho? Entonces toma mi mano y bailemos juntos hasta que te sientas mejor y los trozos de tu desdichada alma queden entre mis manos, hasta que tus pies se cansen y la sangre comience a fluir, hasta que tu último suspiro y aliento sean míos¿Quién de los dos perderá en este juego?¿El humano pecador o el demonio que ve un poco más de lo que debería en esa mirada castaña?
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 2





	1. VIGILANCIA

_< El amor es el sentimiento mundano más anhelado en el mundo. Ser humano o animal desea sentir en algún momento de su vida eso a lo que llamamos amor>_

Lo vez de lejos, lo admiras. Las sonrisas, los sonrojos, las veces que se toman de la mano y caminan juntos hacia el atardecer. Lo añoras. Tan cliché.

Pero no a él. O a ella.

Deseas sentir el amor en ti mismo, al de pareja, a que alguien te vea con esos ojos brillantes llenos de sentimientos.

No te has dado cuenta como poco a poco te hundes, tus amigos y familia lo han notado, pero o son indiferentes o no saben cómo mencionarlo.

La tristeza en tus ojos. El dolor, la pena, la soledad.

Y es que; eres un niño, no sabes nada de la vida aun para sufrir por esas emociones.

Pero ellos que saben piensas.

Cuando les vez con esa mirada llena de misericordia para contigo.

Ellos no saben.

—No quiero ser yo... quiero ser libre... necesito un remedio para curar este dolor... sé que sonrío, pero hace tiempo que no soy feliz—

Fue en una cena familiar que de repente tu sinceridad broto de unos labios que habían permanecido sellados por tanto tiempo.

El silencio reino y solo obtuviste risas sardónicas y palabras sin comprensión. Más tarde esa noche supiste que nada que dijeras cambiaría tu destino.

_< La tristeza es una mala semilla que si es dejada florecer crecerá con rapidez y si nadie la arranca de raíz, acabara con todo a su paso>_

Tenía que admitirlo, le dolía respirar, asi que una noche solo paso.

Solo en su habitación noto una sombra. Una sombra que observaba cada segundo que pasaba ¿Ya había enloquecido acaso?

¿Asi sería entonces?

La verdad es que no se acuerda en que momento fue a la cocina por un cuchillo para cortarse las venas, mientras esa mirada amparada en la oscuridad le observaba. ¿Era su deseo? ¿Ver su fin?

Más no sucedió.

Emergió de las sombras para sonreírle. Un ser etéreo, rodeado de una luz iridiscente que la perfección era una palabra incompleta e insulsa para referirse a su persona.

Con lentitud alejo de sus manos el arma que acabaría con sus más profundas penas.

¿Cómo había entrado a su hogar sin darse cuenta? ¿En qué momento paso de verlo por la ventana a sentir su tibio calor rozarle la piel?

Esa noche por fin sintió otro tipo de paz en su corazón, si este ser de otro mundo podía cumplir sus más profundos deseos, no le importaría entonces arder en las más profundas llamas del infierno.

Los humanos y los demonios desde un inicio jamás debieron mezclarse, sin embargo los que se decían así mismos "personas" insistían en juntar ambas clases y solo por diversión o mandato las criaturas de las tinieblas salían de su mundo para "molestar", divertirse o simplemente cumplir con alguna tarea ordenada por el padre todo poderoso.

En realidad aquel demonio que no solo era respetado entre los de su especie sino que también era temido e incluso odiado, había emergido de su letargo al ser inocentemente invocado por unas lágrimas tan puras que a cualquiera tentaría con la idea de desgraciarle la vida.

Después de su despertar vigiló muy de cerca a quien desde ese día no paraba de llorar por una u otra razón y además de que se sentía realmente atraído por la idea de destruirlo, tomó una forma más "humana" para evitar caos entre los de piel multicolor.

Un día mientras lloraba en un monte aquel hombre radiante de cabellos rojizos como el color de la sangre salió de repente clavando su mirada carmesí en aquellos ojos cristalinos que le observaban.

— ¿Por qué lloras?— preguntó pasando un pañuelo a aquella pobre alma en pena de la que sólo fingía ser su "amigo" por la idea de fastidiarlo y causarle problemas en su mundo para su entretenimiento —El mundo es muy bello, ¿no?— preguntó solo para que dejara de llorar ya más adelante podría hacerlo por su causa.

Decir que Kouki no dio un brinco del susto fue poco, limpio su rostro como pudo avergonzado de que alguien con esa belleza viera su rostro deformado por el dolor y las lágrimas.

El aire que se colaba por la ventana abierta de la cocina batía su cabello, acomodándolo detrás de su oreja para que no le estorbara, no podía creer que tan bella persona se encontrara a su lado, hablándole, alguien tan simple y sin chiste alguno. No era normal, a menos que viniera a molestarlo y a burlarse de el como tantos hacían.

—Es mucho... lo que me sucede ¿Porque?—

Por alguna razón se le había erizado la piel ¿Estaría bien sincerarse con alguien que nunca había visto? ¿No le juzgaría como tantos? Incluso paso por alto el hecho de que estuviera en su casa, en su cocina y que entrara sin invitación previa, pero eso a su mente nublada por todo lo que sentía ya no le importaba.

Su expresión tranquila le atemorizaba un poco, pero a la vez se sentía en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo —S-Si lo es, tambien creo que el mundo es muy bello... mas no la humanidad—

—Quisiera escucharlo— mencionó el guapo pelirrojo al voltear su mirada hacia el menor que aunque había dejado de llorar lo veía con algo de temor —Lo siento, si es algo privado no deberías decírselo a un extraño pero da la casualidad de que yo te conozco desde hace algún tiempo y quiero ayudarte— por supuesto muy en el fondo se reía de cada expresión que el castaño hacía, era como si no pudiera creer lo que ocurría y era de esperarse, nadie en el mundo de los humanos era tan "sincero" y abierto como él para decir las cosas aunque solo fueran mentira —Te he visto cada vez que lloras y nunca me atreví a hablarte por miedo a que huyeras de mí, pero ahora que sé que no me temes por mí físico puedo hacerlo sin problemas— claro, al ser demasiado atractivo y su cabello tan rojo como la sangre al igual que su mirada era muy extraña y poco común y a veces la gente solía compararlo con el hijo de Satán aunque no distaban mucho de sus acusaciones —Yo puedo ayudarte, no estás solo— acompañado de sus amables palabras sus ojos expresaban sinceridad y confianza.

Kouki baja la mirada al sentirse tan patético ¿De verdad esta persona le conocía? Qué vergüenza, haberle visto de manera tan patética.

—Bu-Bueno, es solo que estoy tan acostumbrado a no importarle a nadie que me sorprende, eso es todo—

_Además de que no tengo la menor idea de dónde vienes, pensó._ Sentía su corazón latir como nunca, ese sentimiento que había estado persiguiendo por tanto tiempo, el de sentirse vivo. Y esta persona que no solo era de una espectacular belleza, además amable se preocupaba por su bienestar.

No se sentía mal confiar en alguien por una vez y no ser juzgado, aunque en realidad no sabía lo que le respondería a sus patéticos sentimientos. Aunque le intimidaba lo guapo que era, como un modelo, alguien inalcanzable.

—Es algo... Vergonzoso que me hayas visto llorar tantas veces, pensaras que soy alguien patético— Sus traicioneras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas nuevamente —Es solo que me siento tan solo, tan... vacío, sin motivos para vivir y nadie lo entiende ¡Na-Nadie quiere entender!—

Se avergonzó por haber levantado al final la voz, se dejó caer en el suelo de la cocina, arrastrando las piernas a su pecho y abrazándolas para ocultar su humillación.

Akashi sentía que podía morir de la risa por semejantes palabras y gestos, ¿Era posible tanto drama con el poco tiempo que tenían los humanos en el terreno que padre Todopoderoso les prestaba para disfrutar? Bueno, realmente lo desconocía ya que la inmortalidad le había llevado a estar solo y sin ningún problema que tener o un deseo que anhelar.

Movió ligeramente la cabeza para que no se sintiera mal momentos después de que le alzara la voz aunque por dentro lo irritaba que no supiera controlar sus emociones.

Nuevamente se acercó a este pero esta vez para limpiar esas lágrimas que recorrían su rostro.

—Todos tenemos una misión en la vida y tú debes encontrar la tuya antes de que te des cuenta de que no pudiste disfrutar de la vida como hubieras deseado solo por darle más importancia a lo que piensan los demás— sujetó sus manos para que entre ambos se levantarán.

—¿De verdad lo crees? Disfrutar de mi vida... nu-nunca había pensado de esa manera ¿Cómo podría disfrutarla? Ni siquiera tengo amigos— le respondió un poco más calmado

Una vez incorporados, sin responderle lo soltó y le hizo salir al patio que tenía la casa donde se encontraban, lentamente le llevo a uno donde tomó una manzana.

—Cómela; cuando te sientas mal, es tan dulce que por unos segundos te hará sonreír— cuando estaba aquel fruto entre sus manos se escucharon gritos hacia la dirección donde estaban. No podía mostrarse ante nadie más que su víctima.

Aprovechando que el castaño se distrajo con la voz que le llamaba desapareció en forma de una pequeña ave de plumas rojas y ojos muy hermosos uno color dorado y el otro carmesí, aún lograba contrastar con el color de su plumaje volando al hombro de aquel jovencito.

Sentir esos dedos algo fríos para la época hizo que le recorriera por todo su cuerpo un sentimiento de intranquilidad, pero desechaba todo pensamiento. ¡Ese chico se preocupaba por el! Asi que rojo por la vergüenza de su acción y la cercanía solo atino a bajar la mirada nuevamente.

Escucharle darle ánimos hacia qué; su hasta ahora lo que consideraba congelado corazón latiera como nunca antes había sentido. Llevo su mano a su pecho pidiendo en su mente a su corazón que detuviera ese galope exagerado que llevaba.

Acababa de conocer a esta persona y esos sentimientos nublaban su cabeza.

Recibió la manzana viéndola con detenimiento, brillaba o al menos de esa manera la veía, una fruta tan apetitosa a la vista que no podía ser siquiera real. Pero lo era, podía sentirla en sus manos y era un preciado regalo para el ahora.

Estaba a nada de darle una mordida cuando escucho el llamado de sus padres, no creía que estuvieran preocupados por el, tal vez solo tenían algún mandado que pedirle, solo por eso es que volteaban sus miradas en su dirección, solo cuando lo necesitaban, y eso era lo que poco a poco le hundía mas.

Vio al hermoso pajarillo revolotear a su alrededor, sintiéndose dichoso al sentirlo tan cerca suyo. Era tan bello ¿De dónde habría salido? Busco a su nuevo amigo, para el al menos, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, se juró a si mismo regresar a ver si podía encontrarlo y pedirle un consejo o una respuesta que había flotado de sus labios momentos antes, esa pregunta que ahora rondaba en su mente.

—¿Cómo debo de disfrutar de mi vida?—

No tenía amigos, o al menos a los compañeros de su clase no podía considerarlos de esa manera. Siempre estaba solo ¿Qué debía hacer? Tal vez el chico pelirrojo de belleza que no podía admitirse podía darle una idea.

Vio con real interés la manzana, pero decidió dejarla para más tarde, llego donde su familia dirigiéndose a su casa, esperando a llegar a la noche y disfrutar de tan bella fruta.


	2. SUEÑOS NUBLADOS

_Dame una noche de asilo en tu regazo_

_Esta noche; por ejemplo, dejemos al mundo fuera_

_Abre tus brazos, ciérralos (muy fuerte) conmigo dentro~_

El demonio convertido en un pequeño parajarillo rojo vio como la familia del castaño comenzó a preguntar de manera insistente sobre su estado y su repentina huida.

Desde lejos se quedó admirando la pelea y el que se lo llevaran casi a empujones. Era muy divertido verle sufrir así, siguió vigilándolo hasta que cayó la noche donde las lágrimas de ese humano eran derramadas sin cesar por sus vivencias día a día.

Como el pequeño pajarito que era veía desde la ventana y mientras el contrario estaba ocupado con su almohada ahogando sus gritos y dolor volvió a tomar su forma humana sentándose sobre las enormes ramas de un árbol.

Entró por la ventana tratando de no hacer ruido alguno quedándose sobre una silla que se encontraba cerca y aunque sabía que lo asustaría tal vez, se decidió a hablarle.

—Hola de nuevo— saludó de forma cínica —no llores, solo te lastimas más el corazón y eso no es bueno—

Aunque su verdadero fin era justamente ese, hacerle caer en la desesperación para que cayera rendido a sus pies sin remedio.

Kouki paso la tarde entre mandados y regaños de su madre, que si no podía ser un mejor hijo, que; que descuidado era. Que ojala hubiera sido perfecto como su hermano.

Su autoestima termino por los suelos, después de lo feliz que le había hecho el chico pelirrojo y haber terminado de esa manera ¿Es que no podía comprenderlo un poco?

Cayó la noche, termino sus deberes, entro a la ducha y cuando por fin la noche hacia que todo quedara en quietud termino por llegar fue que derramo la primera lagrima. Estaba harto, cansado de intentarlo y que su familia echara abajo sus progresos.

Lloro desconsolado intentando que nadie le escuchara, ya en otras ocasiones había sido reñido por "No dejar que la tranquilidad de la noche les diera descanso"

Era solo un "Cállate y déjanos dormir mocoso raro" de parte de su hermano. Así que aprendió a esconder sus sonidos.

Una brisa fría le llego al cuerpo seguida de una voz grave y varonil. Se incorporó intentando inútilmente de esconder sus lágrimas, pero seguro su rostro rojo e hinchado iluminado por la luz de la luna lo delataba.

Su corazón latió desenfrenado, ni siquiera se paró a preguntarse cómo es que había entrado, o como había dado con su casa. En ese momento no le importaba si esta impresionante persona se preocupaba por él. Se levantó de un salto dirigiéndose a donde estaba y estando aun incomodo le abrazo ahí en la silla.

Era bochornoso pero el sentimiento de que alguien se preocupaba genuinamente por él lo abrumaba.

Cuando cruzó mirada con el menor, Akashi, el demonio más temido de todos estaba sonriendo pero no era para motivarlo si no porque se estaba burlando de su gesto pero todo le salió al revés.

Fue recibido con una calidez sin igual y un abrazo desinteresado, ya que en el único sentido para el que ocupaban los "abrazos" en el bajo mundo era para literalmente apuñalar o en el sexo pero en el mundo de los humanos ese era una de las acciones más puras y amor.

Por supuesto si sus conocidos o enemigos le veían lo sorprendido que estaba le habrían perdido el respeto, tanto que sus manos se quedaron abiertas muy próximas a tocar la espalda del castaño.

—Lo...lo siento es solo que... solo... a ellos... a nadie le importo— en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, salto avergonzado, haciendo una pequeña reverencia —Di-Disculpa mi... mi atrevimiento... m-me emocione un poco—

Sin embargo cuando quedaron separados suspiró discretamente de alivio, sentía que podía morir de tanta cursilería y tenía clara una cosa, las personas tenían un significado distinto sobre el lenguaje corporal.

—Mientras tú estés bien no importa— respondió acomodando algunos mechones del rostro contrario y de paso retirando las lágrimas con otro pañuelo que llevaba consigo — ¿Qué te ocurrió para que estés tan mal?— preguntaba mientras buscaba la manzana con la mirada. En cuanto la encontró la tomó entre sus manos nuevamente y se dedicó a escuchar sus lamentos con mucha atención, probablemente desde esa parte iniciaría con fastidiarle la vida.

Rojo por la acción bajo la mirada, esta persona le hacía sentir de alguna manera querido al preocuparse por él. Se sentó nuevamente en la cama, jugando con sus propios dedos, nervioso, vacío todo su dolor y frustración entre lágrimas quedas y sollozos. Sentía su corazón un poco más ligero.

—Llegue al punto en el que quise quitarme la vida... pero no pude, fui un cobarde—

Le vio tomar la manzana entre sus manos, viéndole con detenimiento, la luz que se colaba por la ventana le hacía ver de manera etérea y se preguntó cómo es que podía ser tan guapo. Su propio pensamiento le avergonzó, esperando que no pudiera notarlo.

—Esto... No... mmm, no me has dicho tu nombre, has sido tan amable y ni siquiera me he presentado... Mi nombre es Furihata Kouki... y el su-suyo—

Tenía que saber cómo llamar a quien consideraba su salvador. Porque ya le veía de esa manera, idolatrándolo con la mirada sin percatarse de ello. Le seguía como las polillas a la luz de las lámparas. No podía evitarlo, algo le atraía, le llamaba a una dependencia extraña que no quería comprender.

Era cierto, jamás le había mencionado su "nombre", muy distinto al de los humanos.

—Lo siento mucho, he olvidado que debo tener modales... Mi nombre es Akashi Seijuuro— de inmediato hizo una leve reverencia —mucho gusto, ¿Puedo llamarte Furihata-kun?— en eso escuchó los pasos de alguien más aproximándose y golpeando la puerta.

Akashi Seijuuro, sin duda un nombre inigualable y perfecto para el pelirrojo. El sonido de su nombre hacía eco en sus oídos grabándose a fuego en su mente.

—Claro que si Akashi-san— volteo al escuchar un conocido sonido acercarse a su recamara, se asustó pensando en las mil y un escusas que daría por la presencia del pelirrojo a altas horas de la noche ahí con él.

En ese lapso de tiempo que el castaño se distrajo la manzana se encontraba en la silla sobre la que el pelirrojo estaba sentado y de nuevo volvía a ser ese pajarito que deambulaba cuando el menor se encontraba cerca.

El chico que entró tenía un gran parecido al humano que pretendía fastidiar, incluso estaba casi seguro que era su hermano mayor que solo por ser mayor lo molestaba.

Bien si su plan original era sacar de quicio y humillar al niño llorón como lo bautizó ahora se desquitaría con los demás por sentirse más que él cuando era claramente superior.

Hizo que la luz de la luna se reflejará en la manzana luciendo así más apetitosa y atractiva ante los ojos de aquel invasor. En cuanto su mirada estaba puesta en el fruto que por años se le calificó como "prohibido", volvía a hacer de las suyas al ser tomada entre las manos del otro y ser mordida.

Al principio su sabor no era perceptible gracias a la sugestión en la que cayó al desearla pero entre más mordidas y cuando la vio perfectamente un grito invadió la habitación al darse cuenta que eran gusanos los que había estado comiendo.

Esa sería una lección que el pelirrojo le enseñó y que jamás olvidará.

—Her-Hermano... yo.... Puedo explicarlo—

<< ¿Tus patéticos lloriqueos? Lo dudo mucho>>

Se sintió jaloneado y fue a parar al suelo a la orilla de la cama, su piel frágil a las marcas enrojeció rápidamente quedando los dedos de su hermano marcados. Fue que noto que su hermano veía con codicia la manzana que le era tan preciada. Su primer regalo de Akashi.

<<Pero que tenemos aquí, tomare esto en compensación por despertarme>>

—¡N-No! Es mía, devuélvela— sus intentos de arrebatarle la manzana fueron inútiles, de un golpe que le saco el aire haciéndole llorar dio al piso nuevamente. Vio como poco a poco la fruta desaparecía en la boca de su hermano, para después ver su cara de horror escupiendo al piso restos de gusanos y teniendo arcadas por las náuseas.

<<¡Tu! Inmundo mocoso ¡Esto es obra tuya!>>

Cerro los ojos al ver a su hermano cernirse sobre el en el suelo sintió los golpes en su rostro y cuerpo, cubriéndose inútilmente con sus manos, por una parte estaba feliz, ya que sus pensamientos eran que de alguna manera ese ser etéreo llamado Akashi Seijuuro había provocado lo sucedido, creía que era una forma de salvarle aunque no haya salido del todo bien, dado que su hermano le lastimaba en esos momentos, pero por un instante se sintió triunfador al hacer pasar a su hermano por esa experiencia.

Ahora más que nunca admiraba y quería al pelirrojo, tenía que preguntarle que podía hacer para librarse del dolor que lo aquejaba.

~Haría lo que fuera~ pensó. En cuanto su hermano se cansó y le dejo en el piso, se sentó tomando sus piernas escondiendo el rostro entre ellas. Lloraba queriendo solo terminar con ese suplicio de dolor y pena.

En cuanto dejó al castaño menor voló hasta ventanas posteriores y encontró justo lo que buscaba; en la cocina tomando un vaso de leche renegando sobre el fruto podrido que había comido y que se vengaría después, el hermano de su presa parecía que no había entendido que no hay más maldad que la de él pero debía educar a esos humanos principiantes en lo que desconocían e indecisos de sí mismos.

Tomó esta vez la forma de un súcubo en el jardín de la casa y se quedó afuera justo a la mitad.

Era tan hermosa, de gran y sedosa melena rojiza, esbelta y con grandes atributos de los que ningún hombre podría negarse.

Sus miradas se cruzaron inevitablemente y como todo un patán se acercó en la mejor "disposición" de ayudar a la mujer que sus ojos admiraban.

Brusco y torpe le pedía que se fuera pero que si necesitaba ayuda lo haría, sin embargo cuando se acercó lo suficiente Akashi lo tomó por el cuello y le susurró de forma suave lo que debía hacer a cambio de que la obtuviera todo lo que de ella necesitara.

Sin protestar fue hasta la habitación del castaño y le dejó un sobre por debajo de la puerta, era demasiado abultado y después por correr para reclamar su parte se cayó misteriosamente por las escaleras cuando otro familiar estaba presente evitando que culparan al castaño.

Entre todo el ruido y la conmoción volvió nuevamente a la habitación para ver como este se encontraba, pero parecía haberse quedado dormido, se sentía mal por su error ya que por castigarle, sus cálculos salieron mal y Furihata tuvo que recibir malos tratos del castaño más grande.

Se inclinó hasta sus labios y se mordió a su mismo haciendo brotar lo que parecía sangre de estos y lo besó.

Podía curarlo de esas heridas y de los moretones que desaparecerían en poco tiempo. Esperaba que cuando despertara su cambio físico mejorara.

Le había enseñado una buena lección de perseverancia al callarse y enfrentar al bárbaro de su hermano, quizás podía sacar mucho de provecho más adelante de ese niño.

Cuando fue suficiente se separó y volteó a ver lo que su hermano le había dejado por debajo de la puerta, concluyendo que para él lo más importante era el dinero, ya que sus palabras fueron "discúlpate con Furihata y déjale lo más preciado que tengas".

"Al menos era un hermano considerado" pensó y se fue de la habitación como el ave rojiza que le seguía a todos lados.

Pero, deteniéndose un poco mientras revoloteaba sobre el chico que dormía cómodo entre sus sabanas se preguntó el porqué. ¿Por qué le ayudo a sanar sus heridas?

Cuando de esa manera caería más rápido en sus garras.

¿Por qué sintió al besar sus labios dulces? Como el aguamiel más codiciada del infierno.

¿Por qué paso por su mente poseerlo ahí sin contrato de por medio?

Tenía que llevar a Furihata Kouki al más bajo de todos los infiernos de manera perfecta, rápida sin retorno antes de que esos extraños pensamientos le llevaran a hacer algo estúpido.

Kouki se levantó del suelo donde se encontraba, fue al baño a asearse un poco ya que se encontraba dolorido, abrió el gabinete sacando sus fieles amigas, las pastillas para el dolor. Tomo una y poniéndose un nuevo pijama fue a su cama a descansar.

Vio a la ventana unos segundos esperando ver aparecer a su amigo, pero le dolía tanto el cuerpo que decidió rendirse al sueño.

Pasados unos minutos se durmió, escucho pasos en la semi-inconsciencia pero no hizo caso y después una conmoción en la planta baja. Ignoro todo y durmió plácidamente.

Pronto a pesar del sueño sintió un extraño cosquilleo en sus labios. Un sabor metálico pero a la vez dulzón invadió sus sentidos, no lo registró del todo pero el dolor de los golpes proporcionados por su querido hermano fue disminuyendo mientras el sabor en sus labios bajaba por la garganta.

A la mañana siguiente despertó sobresaltándose. Temió la llegada del dolor por lo sucedido en la noche pero este nunca llego, palpo las zonas afectadas mas no sintió nada, es más se sentía renovado, lleno de energía.

Se levantó de un salto a su baño, mirándose al espejo, levanto la playera que portaba viendo que en efecto no tenía ni una marca en su piel, debería ser así ya que fácilmente era marcado, pero no había nada.

—No puede ser...—

Levanto la mirada dejando caer su ropa, viendo su rostro en el espejo, se acercó más notando una pequeña línea roja bajar por su mentón, saco un algodón del gabinete, humedeciéndolo con agua para saber de qué era la marca.

Era sangre. Tal vez por la noche se mordería, tal vez tuvo alguna pesadilla y ese fue el resultado, pero no explicaba el estar tan radiante y sin dolor.

Se puso su ropa normal para bajar a desayunar encontrándose con un sobre bajo su puerta. Lo abrió quedo anonadado, era una cantidad inusual de dinero. A pesar de que sus padres les daban una módica cantidad, o bueno al menos a él. Esto no se comparaba ni con lo que ganaba en sus trabajos de medio tiempo. Tenía adjunto un pedazo de papel que decía "lo siento" y reconoció de inmediato la letra de su hermano.

Pero... ¿Y si era una trampa? ¿Si después se arrepentía y decía que le había robado? Apresurado metió el sobre en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, bajo las escaleras dispuesto a devolverlo cuando encontró a su madre haciendo el desayuno de manera sombría.

—Madre ¿Pasa algo?—

<<Tu hermano se cayó anoche de las escaleras, se ha fracturado una muñeca y tiene un esguince en la pierna izquierda>>

—Ahh... Que... Mal— No sabía que decir, por un lado se sentía algo culpable aunque sabía que no tenía nada que ver, pero por otro lado se sentía dichoso de que aunque fuera una vez su hermano obtuviera un merecido dolor por tanto daño que este siempre le daba —Esto... yo, saldré—

<<Dijiste que hoy no trabajabas, como sea llévale la bandeja de desayuno a tu hermano y después si quieres te largas, no quiero que le des molestias>>

Sabía que si fuera el quien estuviera en la situación de su hermano, para nada tendrían tantas consideraciones, entristecido porque ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para el desayuno hizo lo que se le pidió.

Subió las escaleras, entrando a lo que el graciosa e internamente llamaba territorio prohibido llego a la habitación de su hermano, toco la puerta y entro, viéndole en la cama, tenía el brazo escayolado y la pierna vendada.

<<Deja eso y vete ¡Seguro traes la mala suerte!>>

—Hermano... acerca del...—

<<He dicho que te vayas, es para ti pero aléjate de mí>>

Dejando la bandeja en su mesita de noche, salió con rapidez de la casa, al menos se sentía feliz, ya que la cantidad de dinero que portaba haría las cosas más fáciles para él, probablemente podría dejar de trabajar por unas semanas y descansar.

Entro a una tienda de conveniencia, comprando un sándwich para salir disparado al prado donde había visto por primera vez a Seijuuro. Internamente enloquecía por llamarlo por su primer nombre, enrojeciendo de vergüenza por su atrevimiento.

Se sentó algo lejos, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, esperanzado de poder verlo y hablar con él aunque sea un poco.

Se sentía extraño, molesto y decepcionado consigo mismo por fallar de esa forma en la que había fallado al ayudarle a sanar el dolor que aquejaba al castaño, pero por supuesto eso no podía ser impedimento para seguir con sus planes de fastidiar a los demás, mas especifico a Kouki.

Llegó volando cual ave libre parecía ser, descubriendo que el castaño ya le esperaba desde la lejanía del sitio de su primer encuentro pero no contaba con que podía vigilarlo en sus distintas formas y se quedó sobre un árbol escondido para volver a su forma de humano.

Esta vez llevaba entre sus manos una flor de las que se consideraba de las más peligrosas de su mundo pero muy bella y vistosa ante otros seres.

Detuvo su andar justo detrás del menor que estaba sentado en el lugar que más oculto y extendió la mano entregándola de forma galante.

— Hola, Furihata-kun — saludó de forma tranquila mientras se sentaba — ¿Cómo dormiste anoche? — Se hacía el desentendido de lo ocurrido con su hermano —Te veo distinto hoy, espero te haya pasado algo muy bueno—

Kouki se sobre salto en su lugar al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo y su rostro se encendió como pasto seco al ver la extraña pero hermosa flor frente a su rostro. La recibió con una enorme sonrisa llevándola hasta su nariz para olerla. Era un aroma extraño no malo, pero nunca antes lo había sentido.

—A-Akashi-san, gracias es... es hermosa, la flor ¿Cómo se llama? Nunca antes la había visto—

Se mareo un poco sintiendo un ligero pitido en la cabeza pero no le tomo mayor importancia. Se hizo a un lado para darle espacio y se sentara. Abrazo sus piernas ladeando la cabeza para poder verle mejor. Las consecuencias de aquella extraña planta al aspirar sus esporas o con solo tocarla es que adormecen al individuo con el que entra en contacto y poco a poco los envenena hasta matarlos.

De su lugar de origen era conocida por ser la flor de apariencia más extraña pero letal, tanto que podría matar a cualquier ser sin importar el tamaño de este, gracias a sus niveles elevados de toxicidad. Mas la había hechizado para solo serle toxica mas no asesina, casi se acercaba el punto culminante de su plan para obtener al castaño.

—Bueno... la verdad es que ¡Dormí genial! A pesar de lo que sucedió...—

Con una de sus manos comenzó a hacer círculos en la tierra, se sentía extraño, acalorado, incluso comenzaba a sudar. Era extraño porque estaba bien antes de oler esa extraña flor, pero no podía ser debido a ella.

—Akashi-san no estaba ¡Y eso fue bueno! No me perdonaría si mi hermano le hubiera hecho al-algo, el... me lastimo... pe-pero lo extraño es que ¡Estoy ileso! A pesar de lo que me hizo, no tengo nada ¡Fue como mágico Akashi-san!—

Akashi podía ver como su plan maestro funcionaba pero no era momento de matarlo, así que cuando comenzaba a ver que sus ojos se cerraban por la debilidad de estos le susurró al oído 

—No fue una casualidad que no estés herido o que tu hermano este en una cama lastimado y sin lo que más ama... Yo soy quien ha ocasionado en tu vida todo ese sufrimiento y para los que te rodean... Y ahora estás muriendo gracias a mí porque yo soy un demonio... Hasta nunca, Furihata-kun— aprovechó a que la debilidad que su cuerpo presentaba se hiciera más notorio hasta desvanecerlo sobre el suelo.

Una vez acostado y casi con los ojos nublados se fue del lugar hasta la casa del castaño, sitio donde soltó algunas serpientes venenosas con la intención de hacer pasar un mal rato a quienes estaban en el hogar ya que desde la mañana de aquel día había presenciado los malos tratos hacia quién por alguna razón no podía molestarlo como deseaba.

En cuanto su misión estaba hecha regresó a ver el cuerpo desfallecido de quién lo miraba con un color rojo apetitoso y sin igual sobre sus mejillas así que decidió sacarlo de su trance... Porque aunque era peligrosa aquella planta en su mundo, solo hizo que actuara como un poderoso alucinógeno que podía llevarte al infarto dependiendo de lo que vieras y aunque las sensaciones que sintió el castaño antes de su desmayo y sus palabras eran del todo ciertas, probablemente él no sería capaz de recordarlas como reales.

Mejor decidió llevarlo a un lago no muy lejano a aquella área verde donde se habían conocido y de este comenzó a darle agua, ya que sus labios se veían más y más resecos por la lucha que probablemente estaba teniendo en sus alucinaciones. El efecto duraría dependiendo de cada individuo, pero para cómo iban las cosas el pequeño llorón se tomaría al menos unas horas más en despertar de sus sueños aterradores, así que decidió tomar una siesta no sin antes sujetar entre sus brazos el cuerpo desfallecido de Kouki por si despertaba antes que él no le matara o golpeara por lo que antes le había dicho.

Escuchaba las palabras del pelirrojo como si fueran lejanas, como en eco. Intento responder, moverse, decir lo que sea pero no podía. La debilidad en su cuerpo poco a poco aumentaba.

Se sintió irse hacia un lado cayendo en el suelo, con sus ojos aun entre abiertos podía ver las nubes pasar, su respiración era pausada, sin embargo por alguna razón sonrió ahora que sabía que el pelirrojo era un demonio.

Le vio marcharse y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era darle las gracias. Porque aunque tal vez en su despiste no lo noto, que había sido él y aunque había sufrido dolor. Estaba feliz.

Porque por unos momentos vio e hizo sentir a su familia un poco de la miseria que el sentía. Asi que estaba agradecido.

¿Eso lo haría alguien malvado? Por primera vez no le importaba. Si moría, estaba bien.

Se dejó llevar esperando el momento de ir a donde tuviera que ir, ya sea el cielo o el infierno. Cerro los ojos, más cuando los abrió se dio cuenta que estaba en su cama.

Le pareció raro mas no le dio importancia, bajo de ella curioso y temeroso ¿Habría sido un sueño? Cuando sintió el fuerte golpe en la cabeza de su hermano supo que así había sido. No pudo quejarse así que bajo las escaleras a la cocina. Como siempre todos tenían un plato servido menos el, suspiro cansado y procedió a servirse para después comer. Se dio cuenta conforme pasaba el día que las palabras ofensivas de su hermano eran más que antes, que la indiferencia de sus padres era peor. Había ido a la escuela y sus amigos lo habían ignorado, poco a poco sentía un vacío aún más grande llenar su corazón, tenía frío, tiritaba por culpa de él. Ya no quería sentirse solo; invisible. Poco a poco cualquiera lo ignoraba, no podía respirar, se acercaba a quien fuera en la calle a hablarle pero solo pasaban por sobre el como si no existiera. En la calle, frente a un ventanal se dio cuenta de que no estaba su reflejo.

Nadie podía verlo, estaba solo, invisible, como u fantasma y eso le aterro.

Quería que le amaran, ser alguien importante para otra persona. Estaba asustado, gritaba y sollozaba presa del terror al ver que su más oscuro temor se había vuelto realidad.

Entonces sintió algo fresco sobre sus labios, sintió la calidez de sus propias lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas y la razón de por qué su cuerpo temblaba; estaba en el agua. Vio entonces los ojos rojos del demonio.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, quería golpearlo por todo lo que le había hecho pasar, pero en su mente aun había algo mucho más importante.

Él era un demonio.

—Po-Por favor... n-no quiero... ¡No quiero volver a sentir eso! ¡Hare lo que sea!—

Akashi lo apegó más a su cuerpo intentando calmarlo, no le convenía en absoluto que quisiera gritar ya que a distancia se escuchaban algunas personas en su dirección y si lo descubren tendría que hacer una masacre. Aunque no estaba en contra no era el momento —Furihata-kun, ¿Estás bien?— intentaba hacerse como el que no sabía nada —Creo que tuviste una pesadilla pero tranquilo, yo me quedé contigo en todo momento y nada ocurrió—

Por la expresión del castaño no parecía que le creyera sino más bien que le temiera e incluso se resistía a ser tocado. Suspiró y lentamente le soltó levantándose de su lugar.

—Creo que ya no tiene caso fingir... Lo que escuchaste es cierto y no me arrepiento de ello— cerró los ojos con cuidado y nuevamente los abrió dejando lucir un brillo dorado de maldad en una de sus irises.

—Fui yo quien te quito al patán de tu hermano de encima, fui yo quien te entregó esa manzana podrida, fui yo quien puso una sorpresa grata para toda tu familia— a las serpientes que seguramente ya las habían visto en esos momentos —yo soy ese pajarito que te sigue a todos lados y fui yo quien te curó de la golpiza que te dio aquel bárbaro — en realidad se sentía incómodo al ser descuidado pero aunque su inexpresivo rostro no lo mostraba se sentía mal por cómo estaban terminando las cosas entre ambos o al menos así lo pensaba.

—Deberías irte a casa, no soporto a los humanos que lloran sin motivo a menos claro que me demuestres que vale la pena mi tiempo contigo...—

Kouki no cabía en su asombro, aunque parte de él lo sospechaba, era demasiado increíble que de pronto la buena suerte le sonriera a alguien como él.

Incrédulo vio como el pajarillo que le había estado rondando en ocasiones se iba volando, había sido el todo ese tiempo. No sabía qué hacer, su primer impulso habría sido gritar con todas sus fuerza más la impresión y el miedo del poder que con seguridad tenia esta persona le hizo tragarse sus palabras, quedando como un nudo que poco le dejaba respirar en su garganta.

—N-No te... vayas...—

Era demasiado tarde, se había ido, al menos esperaba darle las gracias por esos pequeños momentos que fue feliz estando juntos, había hecho lo que nadie antes por él y al menos no era un malagradecido.

Vio sin embargo antes de poder hacer otra cosa, el rostro furico de su madre mientras a pasos rápidos se acercaba su persona.

Tal vez ahora que el demonio se había marchado toda su magia se había ido con él. Aunque había mencionado una sorpresa y no creía que fuera algo precisamente lindo.

Se preparó mentalmente para el regaño que se acercaba pero no espero nada como lo que sucedería después.

Fue llevado de manera brusca a su hogar, sin dirigirle palabra alguna. En cuanto llego vio que estaba un auto de control de animales sacando un sinfín de enormes víboras de la casa y toda su familia incluyendo a su hermano fuera de ella.

En cuanto el encargado anuncio que estaba limpio el hogar fue que entraron. Y la guerra estallo.

Al parecer los animales habían salido de su habitación y por más que se excusó diciendo que no había sido el no le creyeron.

Los "Estas loco" "Eres un anormal" "¿En qué fallamos?" no se hicieron esperar, hasta que decidió decirles la verdad y eso lo empeoro. Llamaron a un médico alegando que por fin su hijo había enloquecido, su madre lloraba; diciéndole que no se preocupara, que la ayuda estaba en camino.

Corrió a su habitación encerrándose, por fin había caído lo más bajo posible, escuchaba a sus padres alegar acerca que era mejor enviarlo a un sanatorio. Que no podían tener tal deshonra en su familia.

Pronto empezó a preguntarse si todo había sido producto de su imaginación, incluido el pelirrojo. Si en realidad estaba loco. O tal vez aún seguía bajo los efectos de esa hermosa, pero al parecer letal flor.

Solo quería que todo terminara de una vez por todas.

Así que haciendo caso a lo que el demonio le había dicho antes de marcharse se encamino al baño, lleno la tina y se metió en ella.

Su respiración se agito como era de esperarse para alguien con miedo como lo era él. A lo lejos escuchaba las eternas discusiones de su familia a cerca de que era lo que debían hacer col él.

No necesitaban discutirlas, esta vez no temería. Esta vez no se acobardaría. Le demostraría al demonio pelirrojo llamado Akashi Seijuuro que su alma valía la pena, su determinación. Le entregaría lo que le pidiese, haría lo que ordenara, incluso darle el bien más preciado de un ser humano.

_Su alma._

El agua tibia de la tina fue tiñéndose de un tenue rojo a uno intenso, yéndose de a poco su vida con cada gota de sangre derramada.

Seijuuro el demonio que más almas poseía en su reino del infierno sonrió, olisqueo el delicioso aroma de la sangre fresca derramada en su honor.

Apareció en el lugar que le llamaba, un baño pequeño y rustico, en sus cacerías de almas a las cuales devorar había asistido desde los lugares más pútridos hasta los palacios más finos.

Pero este chico por algún motivo era diferente.

El aroma dulzón de su sangre le instaba a poseerlo por siglos enteros, no solo el néctar de su alma, si no de la virginidad que sabía poseía su cuerpo.

Levanto a su desfallecida; pero aún viva presa entre sus brazos, sacándolo del agua mientras aun de las largas líneas de sus muñecas corría la sangre hasta caer gota a gota al suelo. A el y solo a el se lo llevaría aun con vida.

Levanto su heterocromatica mirada al techo, sonriendo de manera descarada, escuchando la sonora trompeta que solo los de su clase escucharían, un lamento del cielo al saber que perdían a uno de sus ángeles, sabiendo que a pesar de los materiales que impedían a cualquiera la vista del vasto cielo azul, él podría bien apreciar como en las puertas que resguardaba el arcángel más viejo y sabio, este le veía lleno de angustia y molesto por haber perdido.

Akashi Seijuuro nunca perdía, él era el emperador absoluto del infierno, sin embargo lo que no sabía era que incluso en el infierno, el destino era algo que ni siquiera un demonio podía evadir.

_─Sera un placer devorarte Kouki mío─_

**El pacto esta listo.**


	3. NOCHE ROJA

_Pero el amor es egoísta; cuanto más ardiente, más egoísta._

  
Él cuerpo aun humano del joven Kouki se hallaba descansando en una fina cama con decoraciones finas y llenas de color rojo.

Rojo como la sangre derramada.

Rojo como la ira.

Rojo, el rojo siempre ha caracterizado y lo hara por siempre ha Seijuuro.

 **Él rojo era su color**.

Seijuuro estaba sentado frente a la cama observándole como quien espera a que él filete este listo.

Kouki había sido debidamente tratado, todas sus heridas limpias y casi curadas, vendadas sin rastro de sangre.

Seijuuro podía esperar mas, aun sabiendo que en su mundo él tiempo corría mas lento, empero esperó.

  
Kouki de a poco abrió los ojos, su cuerpo se sentía tibio pero acartonado.

Sus ojos no se acostumbraban a la luz, había demasiada luz.

Y él calor, aunque no era sofocante, se pegaba a su piel traspasandolo todo y asfixiando su cordura.

¿En donde estaba?

Lo último que recordaba de antes de abrir los ojos era el frío que se derramaba de sus venas.

La muerte.

Se sentó entonces en una superficie que se le hacía muy cómoda ¿Una cama?

-Veo que por fin estas despierto... Kouki-

Kouki se exalto por la frialdad de la voz que escuchaba, como ases de hielo que se incrustaban en su piel y le derretían él alma.

¿Le derretían?

Se armó de valor y levanto mas la vista, teniendo frente a el al pelirrojo, imponente con un kimono blanco

-Debes venir conmigo y amarme hasta la muerte; o debes odiarme, pero seguir conmigo y odiarme a través de la muerte y después de ella-

_El camino esta lleno de sangre de los condenados, y de esa sangre han brotado esos hermosos botones rojos que florecen solo cuando el inocente camina sobre ellas_

Akashi Seijuuro en sus milenios de vida solo una vez las ha visto en floración.

Estaba en medio de ese gran pareo cubierto de botones de flores del infierno, cuando una a una se abrían.

Levanto la mirada y a lo lejos le vio.

Caminaba perdido, cual niño. Puesto que; en efecto, era un niño.

¿Como podía un infante de pronto perderse en el infierno si se supone que estos son almas de Dios?

La pregunta fue contestada en cuanto el pequeño estuvo a su lado.

_Un sacrificio_

-Su ropa es muy impresionante, señor. ¿Me podría decir donde estoy?-

Akashi Seijuuro por primera, y espera; última vez, queda asombrado.

Su aspecto es regio, porte absoluto y poder innegable. Su aura indica peligro inmediato.

¿Entonces porque?

La respuesta esta en un collar que aparece de la nada en su cuello y mientras cae en sus rodillas a las flores, llenando su inmaculada ropa de la sangre roja, se da cuenta en cuanto el niño le dice...

  
-¡Sei!-

La sonrisa de Seijuuro, si alguien que le conociera le viera; moriría.

Se deleitaba ante la piel capulli llena de sudor, las sogas apretando cada músculo y curva de su cuerpo.

Ahora lo recuerda.

Su Kouki.

Su consorte.

Su Emperatriz.

Entregado por la misma sangre del infierno.

Kouki siempre le perteneció en cuerpo y alma.

Observa como la piel se eriza por el tacto de sus dedos, como su pulso se eleva con cada roce, beso y caricia, mientras su propio cuerpo responde con fuerza ante la visión de la mas pura de las lujurias.

-Po-Por favor... Es demasiado, has algo-

Seijuuro no responde, al menos no con la voz que sale de entre sus labios.

Su _impresionante ropa_ desaparece, acercándose como depredador a comer justo aquellos que le pertenece.

Entonces _la palabra le doblega_

-¡Sei!-

Y lo invade.

Un gemido de dos voces unidas se ahogan en la habitación.

Los gritos de los condenados son ensordecedores alaridos que se escuchan en los alrededores en cuanto toman conciencia que sus gobernantes ahora _ya_ son uno.

La furia del sexo no se detiene. La fuerza del placer los invade.

-Se siente tan bien estar dentro de ti-

Kouki no contesta.

Aquella nada que le persiguió toda la vida _mortal_ desaparece. Es absorbida por deseo y la pasión.

El demonio siempre ha sido su hogar.

-N-No pares ¡Mas! ¡No te detengas!-

Seijuuro no obedece pedidos. Seijuuro es quien ordena.

Pero la voz contorcionada _por el placer_ de su _mate*_ es sinónimo de obediencia pura sin restricción.

Se mueve dentro suyo con impaciencia, como la bestia que habita en su interior pidiendo la saciedad del placer carnal.

-¡Eres mio! ¡Me perteneces!-

Kouki ha quedado mudo, su piel se ha llenado de marcas rojas y púrpuras, las sogas entregan un placer sin igual cada que son manipuladas. Los gemidos que brotan de sus labios los desconoce, pero no para.

Necesita mas.

Y lo obtiene.

Seijuuro estaba tendido sobre Kouki y lo besaba con tanta pasión que sentía que su corazón iba a estallar. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo, agarrando mechones de pelo, las emociones corriendo por toda su alma y cuerpo demasiado.

-Te amo- le dijo Kouki al demonio contra los labios -Dios, te amo. Se ahora quien eres... Mi _Sei_ -

Kouki se quedó quieto cuando la expresión de Seijuuro se veló, no estaba seguro de qué estaba mal.

Lo único que había hecho era decirle al demonio cómo se sentía. Yacía ahí con miedo a moverse, miedo a hacer el menor ruido.

¿Estaba a punto de ser rechazado?

¿De ser echado como cualquier alma a su castigo?

Kouki gritó cuando Seijuuro lo sacó de la cama, lo arrojó sobre su espalda y luego se hundió profundamente en su interior.

Kouki gritó esta vez, extendiendo mas sus piernas, diciéndose a sí mismo que la sensación jamas la había sentido.

Seijuuro lo atacó como un loco. Se impulsaba con fuerza, empujando al pecho de Kouki sus propias rodillas, su pene tan profundo que Kouki juró que iba a sentirlo en la parte posterior de la garganta en cualquier momento.

Cuando Seijuuro mordió en el hombro de Kouki, se quedó trastornado ¿Desde cuándo Sei tenía colmillos?

Los pensamientos de Kouki pronto se dispersaron a los cuatro puntos cardinales cuando su propio miembro explotó. Su pareja lo tomaba con tal fuerza que todo lo que Kouki podía hacer era aguantar el viaje. No entendía de dónde venía la agresión, pero le gustaba.

Podía sentir parte de Seijuuro que vivía, _su demonio; dentro_ de él moviéndose alrededor de su pecho, en su alma. Era una sensación gloriosa y bienvenida.

-¡Oh, dios!- Kouki gritó cuando Seijuuro se movió increíblemente más rápido en su interior. Era como una bestia desatada, gruñendo y golpeando su pene dentro del culo de Kouki. Una tormenta que quemaba en su interior cuando Seijuuro lo tomó de la manera más primitiva. Su sangre empezó a bombear con un calor que quemaba convirtiendolo en cenizas. Kouki estaba siendo consumido, devorado por la sed de Seijuuro.

Un millar de incendios provocados a la vida mientras se corrió tan fuerte que su visión quedó borrosa

-¡Dios, sí! -gritó Kouki, el orgasmo rasgando a través de él- ¡Me encanta!-

Un gemido más parecido a un gruñido vibraba del pecho de Seijuuro como si apuntalara su reclamo. El hambre salvaje le hacía a Kouki jadear en busca de aire. Seijuuro agarró las caderas de Kouki más fuerte, tan rápido que temía que a fuera a caer de la cama.

El calor del infierno le abrazaba la piel pero no le molestaba.

Sonreía sin disimulo al ver la procesión de almas pasar frente a su privilegiada posición.

Su emperador regia con puño de hierro y Kouki... Kouki solo esperaba el día en que aquellos; todos aquellos que le habían hecho sufrir en su estadía humana, llegarán a sus pies.

Mientras acariciaba su pequeño vientre, _fruto del acoplamiento con un demonio poderoso;_ en el futuro.

No solo él, si no también sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos, acabarían torturando con pasión a cada alma que cayeran en sus manos.

_**Y eso lo hacía muy feliz.** _


	4. FUEGO

Seijuuro va hacia Kouki como una bestia hambrienta, haciendo que su corazón lata con una rapidez inesperada.

Besa sus labios dulces, como la miel en su paladar.   
Toca sin pena ni pudor su piel suave para marcar bajo la yema desde dedos .

Muerde, besa, lame, marca lo que es suyo. Toma lo que le pertenece.

Devora.

Y es feliz viendo como su Kouki es feliz satisfaciendo sus ansias. Su hambre, su lujuria.

Kouki hace una arco perfecto de su espalda, Seijuuro embiste con fuerza, marca sus dedos en la piel de la cadera, lame sus labios con la visión exquisita del rostro de su castaño.

Húmeda de su sudor, de las lágrimas de placer que bajan por sus mejillas.

Le ve abrir más la piernas, saliendo de sus labios sinfonías de puro placer, sollozando e implorando por más.

Seijuuro por supuesto responde a las espectativas, embiste con la fuerza, acaricia con pericia, besa con inusitada ternura.

Y mientras ambos llegan a la cúspide del placer orgásmico, se juran amor eterno en medio de las llamas ardientes del infierno.  
  
  


Su vida ahora; justo en esos momentos era completamente diferente, llena de alegría y satisfacción nunca antes pensada.   
Comprendió, mientras observaba las enormes lenguas de fuego y escuchaba los gritos agónicos de quienes habitaban la casa que se incendiaba, que ese era justo su lugar. 

Que era ese justo su destino. Siempre estuvo atado al fuego y no lo sabía, al infierno y la tortura.

El fuego siempre estuvo dentro suyo, siempre.

No le dolía el hecho de que su familia se consumiera, no le dolía el hecho de estar atado a un ser y un mundo lleno de miseria, dolor y tormentos, pues no era el quien los recibía, no mas.

-Kouki, es hora de marcharnos ¿Estas satisfecho?-

Kouki dio un par de pasos como si de un niño se tratase y es que quizá lo era, sonrió y tomo la mano que el pelirrojo le ofrecía, mientras que con la otra ondeaba una llamarada de fuego que quemaba cuanto lugar tocaba.

-Aun quiero jugar Seijuuro- dice molesto

-Quiza en otro momento, en otro lugar, no debemos dejar muchas huellas de nuestro paso por aqui-

Akashi Seijuuro, señor de tormentos, demonio que se encaprichase en torturar a un simple humano, sin saber que de hecho se trataba de su pareja destinada, aquella que solo les es entregada bajo ciertos términos; solo le vio con aire impasible, mientras el surco de lo que parecía una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Se había dado cuenta de que su pequeño demonio era insaciable.

Pero era algo natural, después de todo solo tenia poco en su nueva vida inmortal, tenia una sed de sangre impresionante, que casi rivalizaba con la propia, además de su poder.  
  


El fuego.  
  


Kouki asesino y quemo a cada ser humano que le dañase en su vida mortal, había vito de primera mano el como se sentaba tranquilamente mientras veía perecer a su víctima, lamiendo sus dulces labios, otras veces riendo cual niño pequeño y las peores, cuando el dolor y la tortura no le satisfacía y se emberrinchaba saltando sobre el cadáver o lo poco que quedaba de este.  
  


Una visión exquisita.  
  


Era una nueva vida para ambos, para Seijuuro como alma unida a otra existencia y para Kouki como demonio.   
  


Una vida llena de excesos, sangre, tortura y todas aquellas cosas innombrables que pudieran pasar por sus cabezas. Llegaría un tiempo en el cual la excitación de lo nuevo decayera, pero ambos estaban seguros que alguna nueva diversión encontrarían, después de todo el ser humano esta siempre en constante cambio, siempre hay un ingenuo que cae en las garras de lo malsano, de lo increíble, de lo desconocido.

Y justo en ese lugar oscuro y depravado estarían ambos esperando al acecho.   
  


Esperando.

Eternos.

_**Fin** _


End file.
